gothicreadingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terror and Horror in the Black Castle
In The Black Castle, there are instances of terror and horror throughout the novel. Terror and horror can be divided between the male and female gothic. It is typically divided between Ann Radcliffe and Matthew Lewis. Ann Radcliffe wrote the famous gothic novel, the Mysteries of Udolpho. Matthew Lewis is known for his Gothic novel The Monk,'' which caused a lot of controversy. In an article on Adam Matthew Publications by Peter Otto, "Introduction-Terror and Horror Gothic", a distinction is made between terror and horror. “Terror and horror are so far opposite, that the first expands the soul, and awakens the faculties to a high degree of life; the other contracts, freezes, and nearly annihilates them” (Otto). The connection of the was also made with terror; that terror could not be there without the sublime. The servants looked upon the castle with sublimity is the example from the book. However, there are no moments of sublime with the main character. Horror was connected with the past coming back to haunt the person. Alphar was the key character to be attacked by horror. He was constantly being attacked by his past coming back to bite him. This is a line from the novel when the servants are looking at the Black Castle at the beginning of the novel. This is also the only scene where terror is shown. It is coming from the servants and rather than someone from an upper class of society. This implies that the servants are therefore feminized by their use of terror as an expression of their emotions. It can then be said that the use of the female Gothic term of terror, with respect to the servants, shows the structure of society to be more prominent. Therefore, the servants are feminized, weak and below the upper class. "But, hark! The shrill trumpet interrupts their sorrow, and proclaims the arrival of Alphar-Alphar the '''terror '''of his vassals, hated by his neighbours, and the abhorrence of himself; the lord of the Black Castle……" (Barrett, 3) This is a section from the book when Alphar is looking upon the destruction of Ravia. He is overcome with this horrific emotion. "On this assurance, Alphar became more calm; but resolving to remove the words that filled his soul with '''horror', he sent Cornu to procure some instrument wherewith they might erase that part of the inscription which recorded a crime he trembled to think of. This done, he walked to and fro in the greatest agitation; then turning to the tomb again amazement seized him at beholding the inscription now appearing the letters of blood; he started back with horror, exclaiming at the same time, in a frantic tone, “Ravia! Oh pardon, Ravia! Thy cruel murderer!” (Barrett, 4) Alphar is once again caught with a look of horror upon his face. “Despair and horror were depicted in his face” (Barrett, 6); This happens when he is confronted again with the death of Ravia. Connected Pages The Black Castle: A Comparison The Black Castle: An Introduction Black Castles Around the World The Black Castle: Why is it Gothic? C.F. Barrett What is a Chapbook? Return to the Main Page Category:The Black Castle